


Teen Corpse

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #Atomic Monsters, 15x04, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Decapitation, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fire, Gen, Guilt, Jack kline - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, praying, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: ANGELS (the Holy Quartet): Lailah, Jophiel, Aglibol and Castiel.Castiel and his friends hunt a wild vampire on the loose and manage to corner him in the woods. They notice a vampire's headless corpse nearby, that of a young man who would be close to Jack's age if he were still alive. Castiel recognizes traces of Dean Winchester at the site of execution...
Relationships: Castiel and Aglibol (made up character), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lailah & Jophiel (made up characters)
Series: Team Castiel: The Holy Quartet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585636
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Teen Corpse

**Author's Note:**

> A "Meanwhile Castiel" fic. This would take place just after Dean and Sam leave for home in episode 15x04.

Lailah pulls his angel blade out of the vampire’s head, after stabbing him between the eyes. As the vamp falls, Jophiel and Aglibol catch him from behind holding both of his arms behind its back. They wrestle the vamp to the ground. He’s still writhing and wracking his body, and both of the angels struggle. Aglibol shouts over the noise.

"Castiel, NOW!"

Castiel calmly walks up to the vampire with a machete in his right hand. Since working with hunters Sam and Dean Winchester over the years, Cas had found himself experimenting, trying new weapons, switching out his angel blade for the store of weapons Dean and Sam had kept in the back of the truck he was up until recently “borrowing.” Before he had abandoned the truck to join up with the few angels who still trusted him, who still considered him as a friend, Castiel had taken his pick of weapons and stored them in Aglibol’s jeep.

The vampire still refuses to die, despite Lailah’s attempts. It starts to wrestle against Jophiel and Aglibol. Lailah backs away slightly, holding out his angel blade helplessly. He cries out, begging Castiel to hurry up and finish the vamp off.

"CASTIEL!!! What are you waiting for?!?!" Castiel takes the vampire by the top of its head and violently pushes him to the ground. Jophiel and Aglibol release their grip. Castiel steps on the vampire’s head with one foot pressing down and Aglibol throws himself over the vampire’s legs as he tries once more to get through to Castiel, who seems as if he's in a trance.

"Castiel, NOW!!!! Quit stalling…" Finally, Cas raises the machete high over his head and strikes, decapitating the vampire. Blood squirts from its neck and gets all over Lailah’s pant legs.

"Hey!!!" He moans at the sight of his now bloody suit. Aglibol and Jophiel both take deep breaths as they help each other up. Jophiel goes to Lailah to check on him, then whirls around to face Castiel.

"Why the hold up!?!?!?! You said you would be right fucking back!!" Jophiel moves towards Cas, but Lailah holds onto his arm. 

"Relax, Babe! We’re fine. And it’s over now. Don’t get all…"

"A vampire holding you down to the ground, snapping at your face and all Castiel does is turn around and head in the opposite direction saying ‘He’ll be right back’, like your life isn’t in jeopardy or anything?!?! You could’ve been killed! If Aglibol and I hadn’t been here..." He turns to face Castiel, seething. "Hey, you know what? Why am I even surprised, though!? It’s not like it was DEAN WINCHESTER neck to neck with a blood sucking.."

Castiel turns on Jophiel slowly. Aglibol, Lailah and Jophiel freeze, not daring to move. Their faces pale. Cas’s eyes are burning blue, his skin starts to glow, only flickering due to lack of power but at the same time menacing enough, and his grip on his machete tightens. The leaves from the trees in the forest start to rustle. Jophiel gulps. He holds up both hands in defense.

"Look, I just…don’t understand why you were so chill, a moment ago. Alright? You seem…careless lately. Like you wouldn’t even care if we died…I thought we were your friends." Castiel’s light dims. His eyes go back to normal and he blinks as if trying to remember where he is. Aglibol takes a tentative step towards Cas. 

"Castiel? Are you alright?" Cas drops the machete and puts his hands on either side of his head, his temples throbbing. He closes his eyes. Aglibol puts a hand on Castiel’s arm, not really knowing what else to do.

"Forgive me. You’re right. I’m not..not as aggressive as I used to be, when in combat….I just..." Castiel looks ashamed of himself, broken and sad. Jophiel feels guilty. He, Aglibol, and Lailah have tried numerous times to get Castiel to open up to them about how they found him trying to take his own life, only a week ago. Since then the four angels had been working cases together…..whenever they weren’t hiding in abandoned buildings, or slinking into the back booths of bars along the highway. Up until a few days ago, Cas had been a life saver, of sorts. Four angels working together was definitely better than three. 

Now, he seemed almost dead-like, unresponsive, uncaring. It was unnerving. It reminded the Angel Trio of the days when Castiel had been brainwashed to kill without question, without feeling. Without caring about those who got in his way. Aglibol removes his hand from Castiel’s shoulder and suggests they all head back to the jeep, now that the vampire they had been seeking had been dealt with. Both Lailah and Jophiel protest.

"What about the body? We can’t just leave it here." Then without waiting for a response, Lailah sets off to another area of the woods. "I’m going to go get some fire wood. We can burn him quick and then head out to ‘Hidden Shack’, only a few miles from here, off the back roads. Supposed to be super-rustic, even for a monster-made bar, but Angels drink free, tonight. C’mon Jophi." Jophiel starts to follow, but not before swiping up Castiel’s machete, still on the ground. Just in case. Aglibol sighs and motions for Castiel to follow. 

He and Cas have only been collecting wood for a short time when they hear Jophiel call out to them. Both set down the branches in their arms and run further into the woods to find Jophiel and Lailah looking down at something. It’s another vampire…a teenage boy. His head having been separated from his body. Lailah tsk tsks at the lax in judgment from whoever left the body in the woods, for humans to find. 

"Seriously! Are you even kidding me right now!? Who do we know that’s this sloppy? Now we have two bodies to burn and bury." The scene reminds Castiel of something. A young man lying at his feet, the submissive positioning of how his body is laid out, slumped forward, his arms simply lying at his sides as if not caring to try and protect himself from his fate. He seemed far too young to be taken, it not mattering to Cas that he was mourning for a vampire he had never met. He sensed some level of innocence coming from the victim’s side of things….something he could strangely relate to.

"It wasn’t reported that the vampire we were seeking had actually managed to turn anyone. Why didn’t we know about this?" Cas looks up at Aglibol who just shakes his head sadly, shrugging his shoulders half-heartedly. 

"Angel Radio’s been pretty sketchy, lately. Not enough angels to keep it powered up and running as smoothly as we’re used to. Maybe it only just happened. Right before we found his maker." Castiel looks around, not liking the scene playing out in his head. 

"Why isn’t there any sign of a struggle?" Jophiel and Lailah are both inspecting the body. Lailah is holding the head up by it’s hair and Jophiel is inspecting the victim’s neck. He whistles with admiration.

"Aw Man, Whoever it was sure as hell knew what he/she was doing. I’ve never seen a cut this clean, before. Check it out!" Castiel leans lower to get a closer look. He tilts his head to the side and then notices the set of footprints near the body. He starts. Castiel’s face goes white. Aglibol looks at him, concerned.

"Castiel? What is it?" Castiel quickly stands up and faces the others.

"We need to leave this place, now!" His mood has shifted again and he seems much tenser than he was, just moments before. Lailah has set the head down, gently, out of respect for such a young victim [ignoring the fact that he wasn’t just dangling the head by its hair, a minute ago]. He turns to look at Castiel in surprise. 

"Uh, sure thing Cassie. After we burn the bodies, we’ll all….Hey!!!…." Castiel has already turned to head back to the jeep parked by the side of the road. The others run to catch up with him. Jophiel can't help but feel frustrated again. He tries reasoning with Cas.

"Castiel! We can’t just leave two dead vampire corpses in the woods for humans to find, later! We have to hide the evidence. Do you want to start a panic in the community?" Castiel stops to turn back and look at them. His face looks pained, and there is a small flash of anger in his eyes.

"Why not? Why the hell not?! How are we protecting everyone by hiding the truth from them? I’m tired of it. Let them find the bodies! They should!" The other three are shocked at Castiel’s outburst. Aglibol tries to support Jophiel and takes a tentative step towards Castiel, holding his hands up in defense.

"You know we can’t. If they were to find out that monsters like this actually existed, that we existed, there would be complete chaos. The humans would.."

"Be able to keep their children safe. They would know what’s out there and have a chance at….at seeing their children grow up. They could save themselves from the torture that comes with outliving their own offspring, and then maybe he wouldn’t have had to…He wouldn’t…" Castiel doesn't want to believe what he just saw, or what he thinks he just saw. To himself: 'Dean. You would never…you would have tried to find his maker. Or you would have helped him learn to steal hospital blood, like Benny…it wasn’t you. It couldn’t have been you..He was too young, you wouldn't....' Castiel starts shaking. He refuses to cry in front of his friends, again. Tears well up in his eyes, but Castiel tries taking deep breaths, to calm himself, keeping them from falling. He doesn't understand any of this. It doesn't make sense. His throat catching, he just stands there, seething… 'Dean, how could you?..'

Castiel doesn’t notice that Lailah and Jophiel have gone back into the woods to burn and bury the vampire remains. It would take longer than usual. All of their powers have weakened over the years, since they preferred sanctuary on earth more than any of God’s angels, as opposed to heaven. They relied mostly now on getting random re-charges from lighting in thunder storms. Jophiel and Lailah had burnt out most of their lightning charge from fighting the vampire. Now, they’d have to resort to making a fire the way any old human would, and watch the forecast for the next big thunderstorm. 

Aglibol doesn’t understand Castiel’s motives for leaving the vampire bodies to be discovered by the human race. He would try reading Castiel’s mind, but like Angel Radio, any thoughts he might manage to pick up could be warbled, and messed in with Castiel’s memories, past conversations he’s had… Aglibol’s afraid to touch Castiel again, so he slowly passes him on his way back to the jeep. Shortly afterwards, he hears Castiel follow him. 

********

They both arrive at the jeep and Aglibol leans against it, waiting for Jophiel and Lailah. Castiel starts to get into the passenger seat, but then hesitates. Instead, he shuts the passenger door and goes to the front of the car, climbing onto its hood. The moon can be seen in its full, and not a cloud in the sky. Aglibol looks up at it, bemusedly.

Aglibol doesn’t understand his tie with the moon, or how he’s supposed to manipulate it, draw power from it. When it happened, it happened. 'Could of used some of that juice a moment ago', he thinks to himself. When he had been told his title and been assigned to it, he didn’t ask questions, not caring at all. God of the Moon. How tacky of a title was that for an angel of the Lord? What had irked him the most was when many started to convince him that he was an actual God, and that he should stop fighting alongside other angels, and instead start to lead them, control them and talk down to them. But after watching the anguish that Castiel had gone through, when Metatron was manipulating the puppet strings in Chuck’s absence, forcing him to lead when Cas was uncomfortable with the idea..

He goes to the front of the car and sees that Castiel is crying again. His face is expressionless, and his breathing appears as if steady, but there are tears streaming down his face. Aglibol sighs miserably, knowing that Castiel's outburst had something to do with Dean Winchester. He climbs up onto the hood and lies next to Castiel, who doesn’t even acknowledge him. Aglibol wondered why he even bothered. Castiel’s heart would never be his, not with Dean still out there… He lays down looking up at his moon.

"Castiel. Dean Winchester isn’t worth the pain. Don’t think about him. He never once deserved you…" He hears Castiel gasp out loud. Looking over at Cas, Aglibol can see him trembling, his eyes wide, lips quivering. "Oh, Babe.. don’t do that." Without hesitating, Aglibol takes Castiel and wraps him in his arms. Castiel whimpers, trying to hold everything in, even at this stage of things. But Aglibol can hear Castiel muttering under his breath..a soft murmer.."Jack….Jack…..No….Dean needed you…He loved you so much..."

Not understanding any of it, Aglibol just holds Castiel tighter, kissing his forehead. There is the smell of ash, and a red-orangish glow coming from deep within the woods. The young man, the poor unwilling vampire's body burns brightly in the night, turning into nothing but char and ash and smoke. The forest reeks of death and failure. Castiel closes his eyes and prays to Jack, begging for forgiveness in failing him as a father...

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
